Loving The Reaper In Red
by BlackWolfButler1998
Summary: I never wanted to be a reaper I wanted to be an artist, but no I was forced to become one. My family was murdered by demons and I promised myself I would kill them all, until a red reaper named Grell took me by force to the reaper realm. I first hated him but now I have feelings for him, love was never my thing to do in my time but when I look at him I feel like I'm not ever alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They say when you're a young child you don't have to think about you're future, but when you're a teenager you think about what you want to be in life. I want to be an artist, someone that can draw, paint, sculpt and create in life, but no I was forced to be a full fledge shingami.

My name is Katharine and I do NOT like to be called Kat, I don't know why I don't like to be called that but it just annoys me so just called me by my first name. My three favorite colors are green, black and purple it could be sometimes red but not much. One more thing about me is that my favorite animal is a fox.

My mother and father were both grim reapers so that makes me a grim reaper, but I never wanted to be one I wanted to live in the human world to be an artist but my parents never allowed it. They wanted me to be a full shingami like the Undertaker or William T. Spears.

I don't even care about the reapers or their jobs I just want to be an artist, I wonder how many times I have to say it.

I watch the sunset outside of my house in the reaper world, it's not as beautiful as the human world sunset but it will have to do. I used to watch sunsets but now I'm afraid of them, you will figure out why I'm afraid of sunsets.

As I want to watch sunsets I would go out in my front yard to walk around or something, I would keep walking around until the sun is almost gone but the unthinkable happened. I was walking back to my house before I could walk at least 50 ft. my house started to burst in flames.

I looked at those flames, red is all I see around my house and my own parents were in it. My legs were frozen solid, my body was shaking with fear and the only thing I can do was stare. My eyes were wide as they could possibly be.

A few minutes later then it started out with tears and me falling to my knees on the dirt, and I can't think of one thing how it can be any better. Someone has done this, my house didn't just explode my parents are careful at things and that means someone murdered them. It wasn't humans they can't get into the reaper world, it could be a possible chance that it might be other reapers but I think it's not then it's definitely demons because they can get into the reaper world if they want to.

I decided that I should run. Just run and never come back into the reaper world because if demons killed my parents there just going to kill me to so I am going to run until demons are far away from me. I love my parents but I'm going to live my dream to be an artist, another thing I'm going to do in the human world is find demons and kill them without a second thought, I knew my parents would be happy about that.

15 years old and my parents been murdered, not a lucky age to lose your loved ones but I promise that I will avenge them and get revenge on the right demon or demons. I don't care if the contracted demons are contracted, I don't care I just need to kill all the demons that I can find or stumble upon.

**3 years later.**

My human life is great, I have my dream and so far in my life in the human world I killed 75 demons and 50 contracted demons, I say everything in my life turned great. The only thing that annoys me is that reapers keep coming up to me and told me to come with them, and every time they come I would say 'Not in a million years I would go back' I would say that almost every time.

Being an artist is easy life for me I still don't have a job, but I sell my art to some other noble and I saved enough to have a small house on the country side. Almost everyone in London knows about me and my art work even Queen Victoria knows about it, I sell some of my art to her and she said she absolutely loves the color of the paints I use.

I work very hard to work on the detail of the sculpture's, to tell you the truth sculpting is very hard but I'm still progressing on it.

One day I was working on a painting of a huge manor, I was outside doing it where the sun was almost setting and in my painting I added lots of orange, yellow, and red with a huge manor and trees and grass. I was finally done, just in time to the sun was down and it was time for me to walk back to my own home.

When I was walking back to my home I heard footsteps behind me, I swiftly turned my head and there was a figure right behind me. He had long red hair, a red jacket, red framed glasses with skulls on them, and yellow green eyes like mine. _Great, just who I want to see another reaper, trying to take my away from the human world to bring me back to the reaper world_ but he is wrong.

"Listen reaper, I know what you're going to say and I'm going to say no, so you might want to go and find another reaper" I said as I turned to walk again but someone grabbed me on my arm tightly and pulled me to that red head guy. "I'm sorry miss but I have to take you back or I will forced to take drastic measures" he said that but I keep squirming out of his grip but he was stronger than me. He sighed "I guess I do have to take drastic measures" he then punched me in the stomach and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a pounding headache; the last thing I remember was a red reaper punching me in the stomach very hard. Oh if I ever see that red reaper again I am going to make sure that he wakes up in a terrible, cunning place he ever laid his eyes on.

When I got my headache to go away, someone came through the room it wasn't the red reaper, no, it was another reaper with black hair, black rectangular glasses, good work attire, and a death scythe that was hedge clippers. To tell you the truth he did look a little cute but he looked very strict, I for one don't mind strict people but it just depends how strict they are.

"Look, I maybe be a reaper, but I don't want to be a reaper who kills people with their death scythe" "You're not killing people; you are just saving their souls from demons". His voice was so stern and yet, with a little bit of sexiness. Wait what am I thinking he was the one who sent that red reaper to punch me in the stomach, kidnapped me, and now I was thinking about his voice, what kind of reaper am I!?

"No thanks I only kill demons because they killed my parents" "Yes, I know about that but you are a shingami and you have no choice but to stay here and reap the souls on the death list". Wow he said it like I didn't have a choice at all, and this reminded me that my parents would be proud of me for being the greatest reaper ever. This made me fill sad and guilty for letting my parents down, just now thinking about it made me cry. "This is another reason why you're here" the reaper said I turned to him and wiped my tears, I didn't want to show that I was too weak to handle myself. "What is your name?" I asked "My name is William T. Spears, grim reaper of the London dispatch, and Mr. Sutcliff will be your mentor".

I didn't know who this 'Mr. Sutcliff' is but I wanted to ask William about a red reaper. "William, do you know a red reaper with long red hair and shark teeth?" I asked "That will be Mr. Sutcliff" I replied with an OK and left the room to find Mr. Sutcliff and give him a piece of my mind.

I walked through halls, looked through doors but I cannot find at least one reaper that has red hair. This place is like a maze and it is driving me insane! After 3 hours of walking I found another reaper with orange hair on top on the bottom it was black, he had black rectangular glasses, and work attire. I decided if I can ask him where to find Mr. Sutcliff.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where Mr. Sutcliff is?" I asked with all my kindness. "Oh sure, he is in his office" "thanks" I said "oh and do you know where it is?" I asked again "yeah he is down that hall, take a right, take another right, and there it is" he said pointing down the hall. "Thank you again" I said when I went into that direction to where he pointed.

I finally got to the door and I wanted to knock first, just to make sure it was his voice. I knocked three times and I heard a flamboyant voice "Come in~" it said, I walked in to see that 'it' with red hair. "Oh you're that girl I was talking to in the human world" he said, I walked up to his desk and grabbed hold of his collor of his shirt "Give me one good reason why you kidnapped me!" I yelled in a whispering voice.

"Oh and I thought you known" "I know, but that is no reason for punching me in the stomach" I said, just a bit calm this time. "Actually, I had to do that because I knew you would resist going with me, so I had a reason to punch you in the stomach" I let him go, he had a point I wouldn't go with him so he had a reason to. "Well at least tell me your name" I said "oh well my name is Grell Sutcliff, shingami of death" he said as he did a love sign. "And what is your name" he said "My name is Katherine, shingami of art" I said as I did a peace sign, the reason I did that was to mock him.

William said that I don't have to train because I already know how to kill demons, but he is making me follow Grell everywhere he goes and I can tell he is pretty mad about it. Well that is what he gets for kidnapping me, but I hate it that I have to follow him.

I had to get new shingami glasses, I don't know why I can't have my old glasses but at least I can get new ones. My new glasses are green and black stripes with a purple chain with it, and I must say they are lovely. Grell's glasses were fully red with skull chains with it and they describe his personality very well.

I had also got a new death scythe; they are two machetes with a purple jewel on the handle. Grell's death scythe is a chainsaw with a red circular ring on it, also with a red handle.

Right now its night and I went back into the human world to go to my home, since I didn't have a home in the reaper world. The moon is out and I was very tired and I would go back to the reaper world in the morning. I lived my dream of being an artist now I can make a new one, I promise myself I would be the best shingami in the reaper world, and that is a promise I intend to keep to me and my parents.

I got to my room and laid on my comfy bed, I wrapped blankets around me and drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
